What's left of me
by rosalina2123
Summary: When things hit a head at Miles house one night,how will he deal with the aftermath,and will his family be there for him when he needs them the most? Warning for mentions of abuse. Watch my life pass me by In the rear view mirror Pictures frozen in time Are becoming clearer I don't wanna waste another day Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes Yeah 'cause I want you And I feel


Chapter one

The feeling of cool arms wrapped around me causes me to take in a breath as I realize it's just Frankie,and I let it out. Mom's on my other side,rubbing my shoulders,I'm shaking real bad,I'm scared. Everything went to hell tonight,I got into it with him,nothing new there,but it got violent,he backed me into a corner,and he caused the mirror to shatter,in a fit of rage. Leaving me with deep cuts in my right shoulder,then he threw me to the ground and proceeded to beat me. Despite her and mom's screams to stop it,to leave me alone,he contiuned,eventually Frankie left the room and called 911,no choice,things were escalating. He eventually ended his rampage when he heard the sirens,and he ran like the coward he is,out the backdoor. He didn't make it far,they caught him down the street as another cop came inside to talk to got my side of the story,and then theirs,then they left,with dad in tow,he got arrested for child abuse,thank god,he'll be out of the house temporarily,for at least a month or so,with my injuries it won't be hard to prove that he's been doing this,that he's been hitting me,in places where it can be hidden,and that he's been lying when he's been caught,saying he's just rough housing,he's clearly not,but mom hasn't wanted to see the obvious,not until tonight when she was forced to,when she heard the mirror shatter,and a cry for help.

I'm sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen,they got me off the floor,away from the broken glass,I know we need to get me cleaned up,but I haven't had the energy to move yet,I'm still processing everything. We decided to forgo the ER,no need for it,mom decided she'd call our doctor tomorrow,a freind of hers,to get me checked,she felt it was better to let me rest tonight,not put me through the wringer anymore that I've already been tonight. "Easy Mi, we got you"she murmurs softly as I feel mom rub my back,trying to calm me. Shit I'm crying,I know I have a right to,but it makes me look weak,according to dad anyways,but it's them,I can cry in front of them without judgement. I feel her rock me a little bit as I feel her grab my hand,stroking it softly,letting me know they aren't leaving me,they'll protect me in the best way they can. "What happens now mom"I ask softly as I feel her card a soft hand through my dark hair,letting me be her little boy for a little longer. "I'm not sure babe,I'm not sure,he'll at the least be in jail for a few weeks till we can get a court date,if he gets out before then I'll do a restraining order,he's not welcome around you kids ever again after tonight,you're safety is paramount, we'll get you into the doctor tomorrow,get you checked out,for now though I want you to go take a shower get cleaned up alright,I'll take care of the glass,then we can try to get some sleep,I think I want you with me tonight"she murmurs softly.

I'm glad she's finally doing something to keep me safe,keep everyone safe,it's taken long enough,it's still really bad that she waited till something really bad happened to do something,but it's not suprising. "Ok mom"I murmur as they let me go and I sit up,then I let her help me with my shirt. It has glass on it,so she needs to help,so I don't cut myself,and she gets it off,and folds it on the counter,she'll have to wash it,it has blood on it from my shoulder. I hear her gasp as she sees the bruises for the first time,I have a deep one on my lower back,it's yellowing now,I've had it for the last two weeks,after that story got out into the press,but they never knew,I hid it real well,didn't want them to worry with everything else going on. "Babe how did you get that"she asks softly,trying to not push me,but knowing she needs to know. "From him,he hit me two weeks ago after that press conference because that story got out,that's why he bought that car,to hide it from everyone"I murmur as I feel her stroke my cheek,to get me to look at her, "I'm so sorry babe,I'm sorry I didn't do anything,now go get a shower alright"she murmurs squeezing my non injured shoulder as I nod.

I go upstairs,to my room,and I grab a change of clothes,sleep shorts and a t shirt,then I go into the bathroom. I try to avoid looking at myself in the mirror,but I do anyways,and it's not pretty. My face is bruised,I have a bruise on my cheek,under my eye,my lip is swollen,and I have a few shards of glass in my hair,I look like a lost little boy,I am a lost little boy,I'm frightened,I don't' know how things are going to go now. I manage to get myself undressed,then I get into the hot shower,closing the door behind me. I let myself take in shaky breaths,hand on the wall,letting myself focus on my breathing,the sound of the water,the feel of the water on my skin. I clean myself up,letting myself feel safe for the first time in a long time,no worries of him creeping up on me,catching me off guard. I wash my hair,careful of the glass,I'm able to get the small shards out,then I'm done. I dry off,get changed,then I go up to her room,a room that we're not allowed in due to him,but with it being just her,she's allowing it. I open the door slowly,and she's sitting on the bed,waiting for me,and she beckons me to go ahead and sit down.

I do so,I sit beside her,unsure of everything,but she squeezes my shoulder in reassurance,so I lay down,trusting her. I get under the covers,she tucks me in,then she cards a hand through my hair. It's late,it's around 11,if not later,but I know she doesn't mind staying up with us if it's needed. "Try to get some sleep alright baby,I'm not going anywhere,I'm going to be right here,I'm going to call Jules and see about coming in tomorrow alright"she murmurs softly,stroking my cheek,being gentle. I nod,and I settle down on my side,it's way too painful to sleep on my back due to the wounds,and bruising. I close my eyes as I feel her rub my back,and hear her make the phone call. The last thing I hear is her talking to Jules in a hushed tone,letting her know what happened tonight,and I start to fall asleep,feeling safe. I know this process is far from over,there's still hell to go through,there's the doctor tomorrow,there's court,there's recovering from everything,starting a new normal,I don't know how we'll get through it,but somehow we will,we have to.


End file.
